


Ethereal, and Fine-Nerved

by punk_rock_yuppie



Series: college 'verse [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Character, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Lots of kissing, M/M, Masturbation, sex-positive asexual character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: An early morning for the boys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer that i myself am not ace, though i did my best to read up on the varying degrees of asexuality for this fic (all fics w/ juggie in them, but this one especially) and i hope that this comes across as realistic and respectful to asexuality as an identity. 
> 
> my personal headcanon, which does differ from the comics canon, is that jug is a sex-positive asexual, who really likes kissing and really likes archie, for what it's worth. 
> 
> anywho, i hope you readers enjoy this!!

“Mm, Archie…”

“Yeah?”

“What’re you think you’re doing?” Jughead lifts his gaze and looks over his shoulder at his boyfriend. “Awfully handsy back there.”

“I really like your moles, that’s all.” Like punctuation to his statement, Archie kisses an especially dark mole in the dip of Jug’s back. “You’ve got so many of them,” he whispers against pale skin.

Jughead’s body rattles with laughter and he pillows his head back on his arms. “You’re weird.”

Archie spends a few minutes kissing each mole gently. He doesn’t lick, doesn’t bite, just simple and sweet pecks against each wonderful blemish. Jughead really is covered in them, so many Archie has lost count time and time again. His favorite is one at the jut of Jughead’s shoulder’s blade, on the right-hand side. When he’s kissed every mole twice or thrice over, he pauses.

“This okay?” He asks as he sits up.

“Hm?” Jughead rouses slowly, then admits, “I fell asleep.” He looks over his shoulder again and grins. “Sorry, not sorry.” He starts to shift but stops when Archie’s weight on his legs holds him down. “Can you get up? I need to stretch.”

Obediently, Archie sits up and falls to his side of the bed, watching Jughead stretch like a cat in a sunbeam. His legs draw tight with the tension, his toes stretching out past the foot of the bed. He flings his arms out to the sides, nearly smacking Archie upside the head as he goes, and lets out a shuddering sigh of relief.

Jughead rolls over onto his back once he’s satisfied; he looks up at Archie and grins, still riddled with drowsiness. “You’re so weird.”

“So you’ve said, many times, for many years.” Archie reaches out to run his fingers through Jughead’s disastrous hair, mussed thoroughly from a night of tossing and turning. “You love it, though.”

Jughead laughs again. “I do,” he agrees. His gaze wanders down Archie’s body with an eye that’s not harsh, or critical, or even that interested—it’s just Jughead. That’s all. “You’re hard,” he remarks plainly.

Archie snorts and looks away, blushing. “Yeah.”

Jughead sits up a little more and peers at Archie’s pink face. “Just from—my moles?” Another snicker breaks up his sentence, but his eyes are sure and curious as they search Archie’s expression.

“S’just from all of you, Jug, you know that.” Archie shrugs, sheepish, even after this long.

Jughead brings a hand to prod at Archie’s cheek. “You’re cute. Weird,” he says again, as though Archie could’ve forgotten, “but cute.”

“Jughead,” Archie groans while batting at the hand picking at him. “Leave it alone.”

“You know it doesn’t bother me.” Jughead’s tone is sharp, a reminder. “You know that.” He leans forward and brushes a delicate kiss across Archie’s burning cheek.

“I know,” Archie agrees. “I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

Jughead rolls his eyes so hard, it looks like he’s possessed. “We’ve been together how long?”

Archie mumbles the answer under his breath, but shouts it out when Jughead pinches his arm. “Five years!”

“Right. And in those five years how many times has your libido and my lack thereof been a problem?”

Archie furrows his brow. “Like, once or twice at the start, but—?”

“Since then?”

“Not—not at all, really.”

Jughead looks far too pleased with himself. “See?”

“You’re a brat, you know that?” Archie says even as he moves in for a kiss. Conversation falls to the wayside as Jughead returns the pressure, lips curling into a smile under the onslaught. Jughead’s obnoxious prodding shifts as he cups Archie’s chin instead. The kiss is steady and soft, even silent until Jughead parts his lips just enough to coax Archie into joining him.

Archie is first to moan into the kiss, the thrill of Jughead never fading not even a little bit. Jughead chuckles into Archie’s mouth, but it trails off into a quiet, pleased sigh. He’s not very vocal, but every sound is like music to Archie’s ears and he swallows them eagerly. They break apart, breathing heavy, grinning like fools at one another.

“You wanna?” Jughead asks with a jerky nod toward Archie’s straining sleep pants.

“Don’t have to.”

“Not what I asked,” Jughead replies. “Do you want to?” He kisses the corner of Archie’s mouth, and his words stick to the spot like honey. “You can.”

Archie gulps back a keen and instead it comes out as a choked off grunt. “Okay,” he says as he nods. He dives in to kiss Jughead again; their only parts of contact are their lips and Jughead’s hand that’s knotting slowly in Archie’s hair. It’s part of what’s attractive, to Archie. The minimal touches, so vibrant when they do happen, and how much Jughead enjoys kissing but doesn’t want anything else.

Archie’s thoughts drift as he drops a hand into his sleep pants. It’s still a little awkward, even after five years of getting pretty damn good at this sort of thing, but it’s endearingly awkward. It works for them, kissing and breathing each other in, while Archie strokes himself and Jughead probably thinks about their plans for lunch.

Awkward or not, it stills gets Archie’s motor going, and he gasps into the kiss when he finally grips his cock tight at the base. Jughead’s breathless laughter filters into the kiss again but it’s so familiar, so normal, so perfect it only spurs Archie on. He licks into Jughead’s mouth and shivers at the sensation of their tongues gliding together. It’s wet and sloppy, both men uncoordinated due to the early morning, but neither of them really care.

They break apart to gasp for air, and Archie doesn’t stop stroking himself. He takes in the flush on Jughead’s cheeks and the kiss-swollen pink of his lips. The rustled hair and bare, bony shoulders that shake as he catches his breath.  

Jughead speaks softly. “Are you close?”

“Y-yeah,” Archie hisses. He leans into the hand Jughead still has in his red hair, breath hitching when Jughead’s gasp tightens for a split second. Jughead doesn’t talk, doesn’t ever touch Archie except along his face and shoulders, aside from his fascination with Archie’s hair. Each time Jughead’s thumb brushes the nape of Archie’s neck, electric pleasure sparks down his back.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , close.” Archie leans forward and presses his forehead to Jug’s. “Love you,” he murmurs as the pleasure in his gut, pulled so taut, starts to uncoil with the force of his orgasm. “Love you so much.” The words are barely out of his mouth before it hits him, rippling through like stormy wind. He ruts into his own hand and stains the front of his pajamas with come, gasping out bits and pieces of sentences, interspersed with kissing at Jughead’s temple.

He falls back onto the bed with a heaving breath; Jughead sinks down too, propped up on his side and grinning down at his boyfriend.

“You’re weird,” Jughead announces, like it’s a new development. He’s not covered in a sheen of sweat like Archie, though he _is_ blushing faintly across his body. “But I love you too.”

“I know,” Archie agrees fondly. He’s finally able to catch his breath, removes his hand from his pants and wipes it on the pajama fabric. He laughs when Jughead wrinkles his nose in distaste.

“Out, out of my bed, you miscreant.” Jughead pokes and pinches at Archie’s side until he’s practically leaping out of bed. “Go shower, you smell like sex. And put on different pants.”

Archie hesitates by the edge of the bed for a moment before leaning down. “Kiss before I go?”

Jughead’s expression shifts, still exasperated but also incredibly fond. “Alright, alright, c’mon.” He takes Archie by the chin and guides him into a brief kiss. “Now go,” he commands with a hard shove against Archie’s bare chest. “And don’t even think of coming back in here without some coffee.”

Archie laughs, so loud it rings throughout their apartment, all the way to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was entirely born of my love for cole's moles, honestly.
> 
> also, i've decided to lump various drabbles together in the 'college verse' series. they all take place in the same indeterminate future where archie and jughead are off at college together, being happy and doing whatever. hope you enjoy them!


End file.
